The Chronicles of Narnia: The Return to Narnia
by Aslans-Friend
Summary: Boredom always follows them around, right? After climbing back into the wardrobe into Narnia, the four Pevensie children, and a few friends embark on a new and more dangerous journey to save the Narnian world.


**The Chronicles Of Narnia:  
The Return to Narnia**

**By: Aslans-Friend**

Disclaimer- I don't own the Narnia series by C.S. Lewis, but I sure wish I did.

Author's Note- This is my first story, so please don't flame too much.

**Chapter One:**

**The Return to Narnia**

One year after the Pevensie children are sent away they receive a letter from their mother, it read:

_Dear Children,_

_I am sorry to inform you that the war is beginning to worsen. You are to remain with the professor until someone is sent to fetch you. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Helen Pevensie_

At this time the professor is very ill. Since the housekeeper has moved away the children are the only ones there to care for him. Because of this they are unable to visit Narnia.

One day they get a surprise visit from Mrs. Macreedy.

"Mrs. Macreedy, what are you doing here?" said Susan who had answered the door.

"I thought I would stop by for a short visit." Replied Mrs. Macreedy "Where's the professor?"

"He's sick." said Peter who had just joined them as well as Lucy and Edmund. Mrs. Macreedy ran up the stairs to Kirks room. A few minutes later she came out.

"Alrighty children you go off and play and I'll take care of the professor." she said.

The kids are outside sitting when Lucy, now 9 years of age, has an idea.

"Hey guys I have an idea," said Lucy. "Why don't we take a visit to Narnia. It's been so long since our last visit."

"You know what Lu that is a great idea. It has been long since we've been there." said Peter, shocked that he still remembered after such a long time. The only problem was going to be getting past Mrs. Macreedy.

They came up with a plan to get her as far away from the spare room as possible. _Crash!!!! _Went a vase that once stood in the entry way to the large house. The four kids dashed off toward the spare room, in which stood the wardrobe, their key to getting into Narnia. Susan opened the door and let Edmund and Lucy in, and was wondering why Peter was taking so long.

"Come on Peter!" said Susan.

"I'm coming!" said Peter, worried that some thing bad will happen again.

The children enter Narnia and are surprised to see Mr Tumnus as he picked berries from a bush that he and Lucy had planted during their last visit, and it had grown very well.

"Well I'll be if it isn't the Pevensie children." said Mr Tumnus surprised to see them after such a long time. "Would you like a ride back to the castle?"

"Oh, that would be lovely." replied Lucy so eager to be back. They all walked over to a beautiful horse drawn carriage.

They all climbed in with Mr Tumnus. They were about to head off when they heard something rustling around in the bushes. A few moments later a tiny figure emerged. It was Emily, a 1 ½ year old girl that they found wondering around near the house.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" cried Susan. She went to get her.

"Is this another sibling?" asked Tumnus in curiosity.

"No." said Susan

"Alrighty then let us be off. Actually you have come just in time, Aslan wanted to see you." replied Tumnus.

They were almost to the castle when they met up the Beavers. They climbed in and they once again headed to the castle.

"Well if it isn't the Pevensies." said Mrs. Beaver. "We were just on our way to the castle. Aslan said he wanted to see us."

"He wanted to see us too." said Edmund.

"I wonder what he wants…" worried Lucy, looking at Peter.

"I'm sure it's very important." nodded Peter in reply.

They soon arrived at the castle. Inside as they headed toward their rooms to change, all of the sudden they heard a familiar voice.

"Tumnus is that you?" cried the voice of Lydia a faun they had met a couple of visits ago.

"Tumnus have you told them the good news yet or did you forget again?" she said, giving him a stern look.

"I actually wanted to wait, but now seems like a wonderful time. Lydia and I are to be married." said Tumnus with a smile on his face. The children rushed up to hug them.

"This is just lovely!" exclaimed Lucy. Everyone was smiling.

"Now you don't have long to change Aslan wants to see you right away." said Lydia

The children ran upstairs and changed into the clothes that were given to them in Aslan's camp. They all met up with one another and walked downstairs to the throne room.

"Ah your majesties." Said Aslan "I was wondering what was taking you so long. I have an important mission for you. The Ice Princess, The White Witches' daughter, has taken over her mothers' throne. She is trying to turn Narnia into a frozen wasteland once again. What I fear is another war."

"_Ga."_ cooed Emily still in her baby voice.

"What's this?" asked Aslan as Emily stepped out from behind Susan.

"This is Emily, we found her wondering around in the woods behind the professors house." said Susan.

"I see." said Aslan, "You do realize she'll have to stay here while you're gone." They all nodded their heads.

"Lydia." called Aslan. "Will you take the little one to her room?"

"Yes dear Aslan." she replied.

Lydia went to pick Emily up but Emily backed away and clung to Susan's leg.

"It's alright Emily," said Susan, trying to convince her that Lydia was not a bad faun. "She's not going to hurt you, she's a nice faun." Lydia picked Emily up and tickled her and Emily giggled. Emily and Lydia soon left.

"Now children the witch wants to meet you at my camp in 14 days, it will

take you at least twelve days to get there because the Narnian Bridge over the Great River has collapsed. Don't worry she can't turn you into

stone because she was in training when we killed her mother." Said Aslan.

"Tumnus, Mr and Mrs Beaver, Orieus, two Griffins and some of the troops will be joining you on your journey."

Right as he finished he noticed a young girl, about Susan's age, standing outside the throne room.

"Come in young one." Said Aslan. Peter turned around to see who it was, hoping to see an old Narnian friend, and was shocked to see that it was his girlfriend, Anna.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" he questioned in shock.

"Well after I sent Emily out I followed you and got on the back of the carriage when you stopped to pick up those… two talking... beavers, I'm sorry Peter I know I shouldn't have" said Anna starting to cry.

"It's ok I'm just glad your safe" Peter said in a soft voice, holding Anna while she cried. After she was done she remembered the lion who called her in here in the first place. Aslan looked at Peter expecting for him to say something.

"Aslan, this is Anna, my girlfriend. Anna, this is Aslan." said Peter. Anna, to stunned to say anything stood still and stared into the lion's eyes sensing he was not going to hurt her.

"Peter." Anna said finally "What's this journey thing. Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry… no... it's very dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." said Peter.

"So Aslan, when do we leave?" asked Edmund.

"Tomorrow. So you better be off to pack your things. Anna can stay in Susan's room while she's here."

Peter helped Anna, who was still trembling, to her room. She changed into an elegant gown much like the one Lucy wore on the hunt for the white stag. After a while they all met again in the banquet hall for a feast the Aslan had had prepared for them. Anna was still trying to take in the new world so she just sat and looked around. She was also listening to all the conversations that were going on. Many of them discussed plans for the journey. Anna was starting to wonder and she stood up.

"If you're all suppose to be leaving tomorrow then why are we celebrating!" she yelled over everyone, and she ran off to her room. When Peter finally came up he found Anna draped across the window seat.

"What was that all about?" demanded Peter.

"I just don't understand why they are celebrating when you are leaving tomorrow." said Anna, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Anna," said Peter, "I know this whole thing is new to you but it's no reason to go off and make a fool of your-self."

"I know and I'm sorry." said Anna in a hushed tone, wiping her tears from her eyes. "But why can't I come with you?"

"I told you its too dangerous. Now why don't you dry your tears and come down with the rest of us. Besides, there is someone I want you to meet" said Peter.

"It wouldn't happen to be that lion you were talking to earlier, would it?" said Anna.

"Yes." replied Peter. They went downstairs and found Aslan.

"Aslan this is Anna from earlier." said Peter

"Please to meet you." said Anna in a quiet voice curtsying.

"It is an honor to meet a friend of a king." said Aslan. Anna turned to Peter.

"King?" said Anna in question.

"I'll tell you about it later." grinned Peter "Lets just enjoy the night."

As the night went on Anna became more social and talked to many Narnians. By 9 o'clock Emily had curled up in Susan's throne and fell asleep. Susan carried her to her room too tired herself to change her or Emily's clothes. Everyone but Anna fell asleep. She was wanting to talk to Aslan about her troubles so she set off in the castle in hopes of finding him. She eventually found him in the throne room just sitting there.

"Ummmm... Aslan?" said Anna softly.

"Yes." he replied.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked in an unsteady voice.

"What is troubling you so?" asked Aslan, ready to answer.

"Where are Peter and the others going tomorrow?" she asked, again.

"They are going to my camp about 50 miles from here, but the Narnian Bridge has collapsed across the Great River and they will have to take another way around." Aslan replied.

"Oh, what will they do there?" she asked.

"They will hopefully succeed in persuading the Witch to give up her powers and go away forever." Aslan said.

"One more question, What did you mean when you said Peter was king?" Asked Anna remembering what Aslan had said earlier. Aslan told the story until Anna fell asleep. The next morning when Anna awoke, Susan was already up. Anna got dressed and went down to breakfast. At breakfast there was silence, no one talked. The only sound was their silverware hitting the plates. After breakfast everyone said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye Peter." said Anna beginning to cry. She hugged him tightly.


End file.
